


First Time's the Last

by FloingMachines



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie dies in this one, Death, F/F, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I killed off Peggy in one of my fics, now it's time to balance that out with Angie.<br/>(Remember the movie theater? Yeah......)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Last

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even going to apologize.

            The movie theater was packed with people. Angie and Peggy were sitting in the back row; their hands intertwined underneath the seat a dim smile on both of their faces. They were seeing some movie neither of them had heard of and more importantly, it was their first proper date.

            “What did you say this was called?” Angie asked, leaning her head on Peggy’s shoulder in the dark of the theater.

            “I never said the name of it. I have no clue what its called.”

            “Do you know what it’s about, English?”

            “I don’t.”

            The both of them settled into a comfortable silence as the screen began to flicker and eventually turn on and start to roll a spy film. Peggy smiled, despite herself as the film rolled.

            Midway through, a tall woman walked into the movie and sat in the front row. She was carrying a large open handbag and while neither of them thought much of it, she put down the purse and walked out of the room.

            “That’s odd,” Peggy murmured, nudging Angie. “She just left her purse.”

            “And there’s a weird sound, it sounds like a hissing noise.”

            “Get up Angie.” Peggy whispered harshly. “We need to get out of here.”

            “Are you nuts?”

            “If this is what I think it is, then we need to go.”

            Peggy’s grasp on Angie’s hand tightened, as the hissing grew louder and the pair cut through the row. Peggy gritted her teeth and tamped down the growing anger inside her as people stood up and began arguing. This gas was exactly what she thought it was and everyone in the room was in deep trouble if they didn’t get out now.

            They made it through the row and to the only exit with only a minor shoving with an older man. Peggy pulled the doors, only to find them blocked. It wasn’t a surprise, not really and she realized this as fistfights began to break out in the room. She pressed her back into the door.           

            “That gas, that’s leaking,” Angie said, panting. “What does it do?”

            “We’re all going to kill each other.” Peggy answered, biting her lip. “I give it a minute or two at most, but we’re all going to kill each other.” She motioned to the quickly bloody fights.           

            “English, please tell me you’re joking.” Angie cried as a man stood up and began running at the Agent. All the sudden she jerked upright, letting go of Angie and roundhouse kicked him in the face, causing him to hit the floor. “Peggy?”

            “I’m not joking.” She said as she clenched her fists. “You need to get away from me.”

            “Stop it, don’t be silly. We won’t get sucked into –.”

            A punch was thrown in Angie’s direction, coming from the Agent. There was no stopping it now; the gas had finally reached them in its entirety. Angie tried to open the doors again as she felt a first hit the side of her head.

            It was her turn to grit her teeth as she tried to disable Peggy, the two grappling with each other against the back of the room until Peggy took out Angie’s knees. She fell to the floor and unsuccessfully tried to block the rapid blows that were aimed at her.

            Most of the theater was already dead, separate fights raging on until it was only the two of them left. The Agent hardly had a scratch, but her hands were covered in blood and she looked down she almost collapsed. Angie Martinelli’s eyes were closed, swollen shut, her mouth was bleeding and her head had taken various blows.

            “Some first date, huh, English?” She joking, her words slurring together as Peggy stumbled backwards, holding her hands to her mouth.

            Just as she was about to stand up, break open the door; get help, anything but this, Angie’s head rolled to the sigh. There was no undoing what had happened, as she was the only live person left in the theater.

            She slumped against the seat, cradling Angie’s bod, hoping for any signs of life, but there wasn’t any. Once the movie had ended an attendant would open up the doors, only to find everyone in the theater dead except for one person who was curled up on the floor, sobbing, mumbling incoherent strings of words and pointing to the purse when asked what had happened.

            In her own little mental cloud, all she could think was _first date, last date. First time’s the last._

 


End file.
